


When Heartbroken Meets Lonely

by CJCroen1393



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddly!Alfred, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lonely!Alfred, M/M, also, because we need more of that, heartbroken!arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland is a young man who has had his heart broken more times than he would like and seeks safety in indifference. Alfred F. Jones is a popular guy who has never had a real relationship before and sometimes feels kind of lonely as a result. What happens when they meet?</p><p>Meanwhile, Alfred's half-brother Matthew falls hard for Arthur's friend/roommate Francis Bonnefoy, but is convinced that he'll never notice him. </p><p>Hilarity, tears, gayness and co-dependence ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Broken Heart, Lonely Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little USUK I decided to write up to tide you all over until I finally update my ongoing works.
> 
> It's partially based on a personal fantasy of mine, tbh; meeting a heartbroken guy, falling for him and becoming the one true light of his life.
> 
> I actually made a first draft of this which was much darker--Alfred and Arthur were both independent adults and Arthur was suicidal--but I decided to tone it down, so here they're university students and Arthur has just given up on relationships.

Arthur Kirkland wasn't the romantic type ~~anymore~~.

He didn't really believe in "true love" or "soulmates" ~~anymore~~.

He had been in relationships many times before, each time thinking ~~hoping~~ it would last forever. But it never did.

For one reason or another, Arthur would find himself ~~abandoned~~ ~~thrown away~~ ~~replaced~~ dumped. He never had a relationship lasting longer than a year or so. His longest one lasted three years but then his boyfriend dumped him and replaced him a month later.

By now, Arthur had given up on relationships. He still entered them sometimes, but he'd stopped caring. He remained as indifferent and uncaring whenever he got together with someone. Inevitably they would break up with him for it. That was his plan. He was getting to them before they got to him.

~~It still hurt though.~~

But Arthur remained apathetic. By now he was convinced he would never be in a relationship. Anyone he ended up with would just ~~throw him away~~ break up with him again. It would always be the same. He had accepted that it was his own fault. Everyone he dated just couldn't handle him.

And it didn't hurt. ~~Yes it did.~~ It would never hurt again. ~~It did and it always would.~~

\-----

Alfred F. Jones was a popular athletic student at World University, one of the stars of the school's baseball team. A fun-loving living teddy bear of a man who was always clean (having never done drugs and rarely drinking alcohol) and enthusiastic about practically everything.

One thing Alfred's teammates noted about him was how affectionate he could get sometimes. After a victorious game he'd be the first to give someone a congratulatory bear hug. Quite a few of his teammates enjoyed the friendly contact from him, but a couple of them were beginning to notice something about his enthusiastic shows of affection.

Sometimes, Alfred started to get a little clingy with his teammates. When his teammates tried to leave his grasp, he'd start to cling a little tighter until he was finally convinced to let go. His brother, Matthew (who was on the hockey team, which surprised everyone) had figured out what it was.

Alfred had never been in a real relationship, and he was starting to realize that--which led him to realize that he was starting to feel kind of lonely. 

He had so much affection to share, but no one to share it with.

\-----

What the two of them didn't know was that they were about to meet, and in doing so their lives would change dramatically...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a cheesy cliffhanger...


	2. The Set Up

Arthur Kirkland sat in the bleachers of World University's baseball stadium, grumbling irritably as he sat next to his ~~friend~~ ~~acquaintence~~ roommate, Francis Bonnefoy. He had no real interest in baseball and not a lot of school spirit, so he couldn't understand why Francis had dragged him there. Francis was certainly enjoying himself, cheering a couple of times when others cheered.

The World University team was playing against Skaia University and from the looks of it, World University was losing. He thought. It was hard to tell.

"Why did you bring me here, Francis?" he asked.

"Arthur my dear," said Francis, "did I need a reason? Can't a man bring his best friend to a nice baseball game without being asked for a motive?"

"When said 'best friend' doesn't even like baseball, then yes."

"Oh come now, I figured you just needed the fresh air, the sunshine..."

"If I wanted any of those things, I would go for a walk."

"...the birds singing..."

"They give me a headache."

"...the men and women in uniform..."

"What?" asked Arthur, looking shocked. So that's what this was about. Francis had been trying to get him to find someone new for so long. Did it have something to do with the fact that he was French? Arthur hated him for it either way. He was always trying to get Arthur to date someone, evidently not realizing that he'd just end up ~~thrown away like a piece of garbage~~ dumped.

"Francis," he asked, "did you just bring me here to set me up with someone?"

"Goodness no!" said Francis, "I brought you here to enjoy the game and THEN set you up with someone of course!"

"Good to hear," said Arthur, "now I'm leaving."

"Arthur!" called out Francis, grabbing Arthur's wrist, "Please stay! Just hear me out on this!"

"Why? So I can meet someone who--" ~~will leave me~~ ~~will abandon me~~ ~~will make me hate myself~~

"Will love you?"

Arthur smirked. That was a laugh. 

"Just sit back down, Arthur," said Francis, "look at that one! He has a really cute butt! Wait, actually, I like him can I have him instead?"

"You can have whichever one you want," grumbled Arthur, sitting back down with an annoyed look on his face, "none of them will want me."

\----

World University was indeed not doing well in their game...primarily because of Alfred.

Alfred F. Jones was one of the best batters on the team, but today, he wasn't doing so hot. He got too distracted by some surprising thoughts and each time ended up missing the ball, getting several outs in the process.

There was a time-out and the coach called up Alfred.

"What is going on out there, Alfie?"

"I dunno, coach," said Alfred, "I just keep thinking about stuff...I guess."

The coach sighed, "Look Alfie, we need to win! Just please, try to clear your head, okay?"

"I'll try, coach."

The game resumed and Alfred stood at the bat, prepared to hit the ball.

The ball flew at him and he swung...

\----

"I can't believe they lost," said Francis as he and Arthur left, "that Alfred kid is usually so good!"

"I don't care that much." said Arthur, sighing.

"Hey Arthur," said Francis, "you want to go to the locker rooms to check out the players?"

"No."

Francis pouted.

"You're no fun," he said, "you should check them out. Who knows? Maybe you'll see your future husband in the nu--ACK!"

Arthur had started pulling Francis' hair.

"OKAY OKAY, OW NOT THE HAIR PLEASE!"

"I'll be waiting for you in the car."

With that, Arthur left. Francis shook his head and headed over to the locker rooms. 

\----

"Alfie," said the coach, sitting next to Alfred in the locker room, "What's wrong? You've been off your game the whole week."

"I just have a lot on my mind, okay?" asked Alfred, "I'll get better, I just need some time."

"Alfie," said the coach, "your brother told me about your problem."

"What problem?"

"You're lonely, right?"

"Wha?"

"Your brother Matthew told me about it. You feel lonely, so that might be what's making things harder for your game, right?"

Alfred paused...he did feel a tiny bit lonely these days. He never did have any romantic relationships before, but he did love showing his pals affection--hugs, mostly, but he liked the idea of cuddling or kissing or holding hands...he just couldn't go beyond hugs with his guy friends. He had seen a lot of people he knew getting into relationships, but he was still single.

"I guess you're right," Alfred said, calmly, "that would explain it."

"You need a girlfriend, Alfie."

"I'm gay, coach."

"Okay, a boyfriend. Look, either one's fine as long as you can make your game better! How about that Asian kid you're always hanging out with?"

"Kiku?" said Alfred, chuckling, "Nah. He and I are just buds--plus, he already has a boyfriend. Look, I'll look for someone on my own time, 'kay coach?"

"Of course!" said the coach, "Just make sure it helps your gameplay!"

"I'll try, coach," said Alfred, standing up to leave.

As he walked off towards the opening of the locker room, he bumped into a man with neck-length blond hair.

"Oh, hey there!" said Alfred, smiling.

The blond looked at him and smiled back.

"Hello!" he said, with a very noticeable French accent, "Are you part of the team?"

"I'm one of the batters, yes." said Alfred.

"Would you like to meet a friend of mine?"

"What?"

"A friend! I have a friend who I'm sure would absolutely adore you!"

"You mean, like a blind date?"

"Exactly!"

 _Well, that was fast,_ thought Alfred.

"Sure, I guess?"

"Excellent!" the French man said, smiling, "Go to the local Starbucks at noon tomorrow! You won't regret it!"

"Um...okay..." 

With that, the French guy left and Alfred was incredibly confused.

\----

"Why are you so happy, idiot?"

Francis grinned like a Cheshire Cat as he sat in the driver's seat of the car and started the engine.

"Oh, no reason...but you'll be going to Starbucks at noon tomorrow!"

"What!?"

To be continued...


	3. "I've got a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo this story's been something of an obsession of mine lately! That may just be because I've been obsessing over USUK a little lately.  
> But don't worry, guys, I intend to update my other fics some more! I still intend to update My Little HetaStuck MSTs, More Teeth, My Little Jurassic Park and the Academystuck series. I want to continue A Patchwork Pack but I don't have a lot of ideas for it, so that may have to wait and ScienceFantasystuck, Welcome to the Inferno and Pet Shopstuck are on hold for now. A couple of older fics, like The Stranded Idols will probably be canceled or put on hiatus while Saviours of the Multiverse I'm hoping to continue in a different format.   
> Otherwise, everything is pretty much going to go as it is.

"Francis you have five seconds to explain yourself before I strangle you!" Arthur said as he and Francis walked into their apartment.

A laugh escaped Francis' lips as he just said "I asked that Alfred kid to be your date tomorrow!"

"There isn't going to be a date tomorrow, because I'm not going!"

"Yes you are, Arthur! I'm tired of you being single and lonely like this!"

"If you make me go on this date, you'll just be guaranteeing that I'm single and lonely like this. I'm not going on another date just so I can get dumped again."

"That's what you kept doing the last time you dated!"

"It was to show you that this never works."

"Arthur, be reasonable!" said Francis, walking into the kitchen and preparing dinner, "You're always so incredibly sad, this kid is always so happy! You need someone like that in your life! I mean, I miss your smile!"

"I smile sometimes!"

"Smirking sarcastically doesn't count, Arthur."

Arthur groaned.

"Fine. I'll go on the date."

"YES!"

"But only to prove to you that this isn't going to work."

"You're no fun."

\----

Alfred got home from the game and upon walking into the apartment he saw his best friend and roommate Kiku Honda reading a book and his half-brother Matthew Williams watching something on his laptop.

"Hey guys." said Alfred.

"Hey Al," said Matthew, "we saw the game. Sorry you guys lost, eh."

"It's alright. The coach said you told him about me being lonely."

"You're welcome."

"You are, aren't you?" asked Kiku.

"Well, kind of," said Alfred, "but I think that problem is going to be remedied tomorrow at noon."

"It is?" asked Kiku.

"How?" asked Matthew.

"Some guy set me up on a blind date for tomorrow at noon. I walked out of the locker room and bumped into this French guy who said he wanted to set me up for a date with someone tomorrow."

"Wait a minute," asked Matthew, "did this French guy have longish blond hair, some stubble on his chin and a ridiculous fashion sense?"

"Yes, yes, not sure about the last one. You know him?"

Matthew sighed and turned away.

"His name is Francis Bonnefoy and he's probably the hottest guy on the face of the planet. Maybe he's the one you have a date with...lucky."

Alfred was a bit surprised--his brother was usually a soft-spoken little sweetheart, but right now he sounded almost bitter.

"I don't think so," said Alfred, "he would have probably said that. Why don't you ask him out?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Matthew, looking a bit shocked, "He'd never even notice someone like me! No one ever has except you, Kiku and Carlos."

Carlos was Matthew's best friend and pretty much his opposite in every way, being huge, outgoing and loud. The one thing they had in common was the fact that both of them were friendly...though Carlos didn't like Alfred that much.

"Well, Francis told me that he had a friend that would like me and that I should meet up with him tomorrow."

"I say you should go," said Kiku, "it would be nice for you to meet a nice young man."

"Are you just saying that so you can write fanfics about me?" asked Alfred with a sly grin.

"No," said Kiku, blushing, "I want you to be happy, though."

"Me too," said Matthew, "mom would be really happy too! She's been wanting you to meet someone for a while."

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Alfred, groaning, "mom's been trying to set me up with every gay or bi dude she meets because she just can't stand to see me single."

Kiku and Matthew both chuckled. Suddenly Kiku's phone started ringing.

"Oh, that's Heracles," said Kiku, looking at his phone and seeing his boyfriend's name on the screen, "I gotta go. We're going to study at the library."

"See you later, Kiku!" said Alfred as Kiku headed out.

"So what are you gonna do aboot this whole 'date' thing?" asked Matthew.

"I guess I'm gonna go!" said Alfred, "I mean, the worst that can happen is just us not working out, right?"

\----

That night, Arthur lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He really didn't want to go on that date tomorrow, beyond showing Francis that it won't work out. But a part of him was hoping that it would. That maybe this time he'd find someone right.

He then shook his head, reminding himself of how every other relationship turned out. It wasn't going to work. He rolled over onto his side and fell asleep.


	4. They Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the moment you've all been waiting for: Alfred and Arthur finally meet!

_"Mason...Mason please...please come back!"_

_Arthur watched as his ex-boyfriend walked away from him with another man on his arm. Arthur was trapped in a dark, shadowy spot as the two other men walked away together into a bright, light area._

_"Sorry, Arthur, I have a new boyfriend and he's better than you. Now do me a favor and never talk to me again."_

_Arthur felt a stabbing pain in his heart as he said this. He felt his eyes well up with tears as the shadows darkened and continued to drag him in._

_"Please, Mason...we don't have to get back together...we can be friends, just like before...just please don't leave me all alone like this...don't leave me..."_

_"You'll always be alone, Arthur. You're unlovable."_

_Unlovable...unlovable...unlovable..._

_Those words stabbed into Arthur's heart as he felt himself sink back into the dark even more._

_"Mason...please...I still love you..."_

_"But I don't love you anymore. In fact, I HATE you, Arthur Kirkland."_

_Arthur's eyes grew wide and his heart shattered into a million jagged shards._

_"Goodbye, Arthur...I hope I never see you again..."_

_"Mason, no! Please Mason! Come back! Give me another chance! Don't leave me alone! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"_

_The further Mason went, the deeper Arthur sunk into the darkness, and the deeper he sunk, the harder it got for him to breathe. He was beginning to get smothered in the dark abyss and he felt like his heart was going to stop beating any moment..._

Arthur woke up with a start. He was being smothered, but by his sheets and not darkness.

He gave a shuddering sigh and got out of bed. Burying his face in his hands, he scowled to himself--this was the third time he's had that dream since...it happened.

"Arthur! Breakfast!"

Arthur looked up at the sound of Francis' voice. Standing up, he walked out of his room.

"I need a shower," Arthur grumbled.

"Good," said Francis, "Your date will want you to smell nice!"

"Yeah, whatever." groaned Arthur as he headed into the bathroom.

Arthur disrobed and got into the shower, letting the water hit him and warm his body. He half considered not actually washing, but knowing Francis, he'd just force him to take another shower if he had seen any sign that he wasn't putting in the effort to look or smell good for "his new man".

If he were a real friend he would ~~just let him wither and die~~ not have set him up on this date in the first place.

"Arthur!"

Speak of the devil...Francis had spoken to him in a sing-song voice.

"I picked out some nice clothes for you on your date!"

"That's nice." grumbled Arthur as he washed his hair.

"Make sure you wash really good, Arthur! You want to be clean for your new boyfriend!"

 _"That's a laugh."_ thought Arthur.

Then again, Francis was probably the only ex Arthur _didn't_ have nightmares about, nor was he one of those exes he was on bad terms with. Perhaps he should be a little grateful for that.

\----

Alfred had woken up bright and early as he often did and showered, dressed and eaten breakfast for the date.

As usual, Kiku had woken up before him and Matthew was still sound asleep.

"How do I look, Kiku?" asked Alfred.

"You look hot." said Kiku in a calm voice. Alfred laughed.

"Well, I hope I can look good for this guy Francis has me meeting."

"Say Alfred, did Francis use any pronouns when he told you about the person you're meeting?"

"Come to think of it...no. Why?"

"Because he might be having you meet a woman."

Alfred paused...he hadn't thought of that.

"Well, I guess if I'm meeting a girl, I should just be straight with her right? And ironically, that would mean I'd have to tell her that I'm gay."

"Your sense of humor never fails to be hilarious, Alfred." said Kiku in a deadpan voice.

There was a yawn from a nearby doorway, and the two turned to see Matthew walking in, still in his pajamas.

"I need pancakes and maple syrup," he muttered.

"I already made some for you, bro!" said Alfred.

"Thanks..." said Matthew groggily, sitting down and picking up a fork to eat it with.

"Say, Mattie," asked Alfred, "you wanna come with me on my date?"

"Why?" grumbled Matthew.

"Because I need the emotional support of my little brother!"

"No thanks."

"C'mon, Mattie! You don't have to be ON the date with me, just check things out from the sidelines!"

"No thanks."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaase?"

"I said no thanks, eh."

"Francis might be there." said Kiku.

Matthew sat there for a moment, then headed over to the bathroom.

When he returned, he was showered, brushed and dressed with a big grin on his face.

"Let's go, Alfie!"

\----

Francis stood outside the Starbucks, occasionally glancing at his friend inside and his digital watch.

11:57 AM.

He should be there any minute.

A car soon pulled up and Francis looked up to see Alfred emerging from it.

"Alfred!" said Francis, "You're early!"

"Hey," said Alfred, "Um, you're Francis, right?"

"Oui," said Francis, smiling, "You've heard of me?"

"No, but my brother has."

"Alfred!" said a hushed voice from behind Alfred.

"And who might this be?"

Alfred stepped aside to reveal Matthew, who blushed furiously and trembled a little.

"Y-Y-Y-You n-n-n-n-n-noticed m-m-m-me?"

"Is he always this articulate?"

"He's my brother," said Alfred, "his name is Matthew, but I just call him Mattie."

"Really? I would've just called him adorable!"

"Y-Y-You think I-I'm ad-d-dorable!?"

Matthew looked like he was going to faint.

"Um Francis?" said Alfred, "My date?"

"Oh, right! He's in there, you'll notice him right away! He has a mop of blond hair and handsomely thick eyebrows! Oh, and he's British!"

"Thanks!" said Alfred, "In the meantime, you and Mattie can get to know each other!"

"WHAT!?" shouted Matthew.

"I'd love to!" said Francis, draping an arm around Matthew and looking at him with bedroom eyes.

"W-Wait, I-I'm not mentally prepared for this! Alfred? ALFRED!?"

Alfred didn't listen. He just walked into the Starbucks, looking for his date.

\----

It didn't take long for Alfred to find the guy matching Francis' description. He was definitely cute, though he looked a little...sad. He certainly had those noticeable eyebrows Francis mentioned. Alfred sat down across from him and smiled cheerfully.

"Hi there!" said Alfred, "My name's Alfred--"

"I know." said the guy.

"And your friend set me up wi--"

"I know."

"Um...okay. What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Oh, that's cool. I like that name!"

"Yeah, I bet you do."

Alfred hadn't noticed at first, but he liked Arthur's accent. It was very...nice.

"So...I guess you know I'm a baseball player. Do you play any sports?"

Arthur didn't respond at first. Then he muttered "I used to play football."

"No way! A skinny dude like you playing...oh, wait, British, right! You meant soccer, didn't you?"

Alfred chuckled. And, for the first time, Arthur cracked a smile too...though it seemed he didn't want to as he immediately caught himself and turned away.

"Yes, I played 'soccer'."

"And you still do?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it anymore."

"Oh...okay."

They sat there in silence for a little bit.

"So, uh," said Alfred, "What do you like?"

"I don't like anything that much anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your concern."

Alfred sighed.

"Well," he said, "do you wanna talk about something?"

"How about this," said Arthur, "I'll talk about one thing and then say nothing for the rest of our 'date'."

"Um...okay?"

"Okay then, here we go: This. Isn't. Going. To. Work."

"Huh?"

"Us. We're not going to work out."

"Why not?"

"Because I never met anyone who could work with me before, and I won't find anyone now. Francis is just wasting his time trying to find me someone else. Now go ahead, either try to talk to me or leave."

"Well...okay. I'll talk, and you can listen, okay?"

Arthur said nothing.

"Well, I live in an apartment not far from here with my younger half-brother Matthew and my best friend Kiku. I grew up in America's heartland but Mattie grew up in Canada."

No response. Alfred continued.

"I'm not sure where Kiku grew up, but I do know he's Japanese and a big nerd. I met him in high school and we were pals ever since."

Arthur continued to sit there quietly.

"Anyway, in middle school I started playing baseball and it was a lot of fun. I got a pretty good work out from it too, lost a lot of weight. So weirdly enough, baseball is also how I figured out I was gay."

Arthur seemed to perk up a little at this comment, but he remained silent. Alfred just kept going.

"Yeah, it started when my teammates and I were in the locker room and I took a brief look at the guy next to me while we were changing...and I was all like 'oh my god...dudes are hot!'"

Arthur rolled his eyes and Alfred chuckled before going on.

"Nah, but seriously--I did figure out that I'm into guys after that, and after some thought I realized that I was never really into girls, so I couldn't have been bi. So naturally, I concluded that I must be gay."

Arthur just sat there silently. Alfred kept on.

"So the first person I told was Matthew and he informed me that he's bi, so that wasn't an issue. I told mom and was almost afraid she would crucify me, but it turned out she was cool with it, although she still whines about how I'll never give her grandchildren. Still, I've never had a real relationship before. Until now, if you're up to it?"

Arthur scoffed, and Alfred perked up hopefully, thinking he might have gotten through to him.

"You expect me to believe that you never had a relationship before?" said Arthur, "Please."

"No it's true," said Alfred, "I've been single pretty much my whole life and I'm also a virgin!"

Arthur groaned. People had started staring when he said the word "virgin"; evidently Alfred was a little too loud and much too comfortable with divulging such personal information in public.

"It wasn't until recently that I realized how lonely I was. Do you know how that feels?"

Arthur glared at him.

"Oh, I know how it feels."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know how it feels to be lonely after you've given your heart and soul to someone and they tear it apart right in front of you before throwing you away like trash. I know how it feels to put your heart and soul back together and give it to someone else, thinking it'll last forever only for it to happen again and again and again and again until your heart can't F--"

"Arthur! Calm down!"

Arthur paused and realized that there were more people staring. Indeed, he had realized too late that he was rambling about personal issues.

"Check please."

"But we haven't ordered anything."

"Then I'll just leave."

"Wait, Arthur!"

"What?"

"Hold on one second."

Alfred grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen from his pocket, before scribbling something on it and handing it to Arthur.

"What is it?"

"My phone number and email address!"

Arthur sighed.

"You know I'll never use this."

"I'm sure you're lying." said Alfred with a wink.

Arthur crumpled up the napkin and shouted "Francis we're leaving!" out the door.

Alfred picked up the napkin and handed it to Francis when he walked by.

"It's my number." he said.

"Gotcha!" said Francis, grinning.

Arthur left with Francis while Matthew walked over to Alfred.

"How did it go, eh?" he asked.

"It was...strange." said Alfred.

"Was that a deal breaker for you?"

"To be honest? No. I...actually kind of want him more."

"You're weird, Alfie."

"Say, Mattie...how did things between you and Francis go?"

Matthew blushed bright red and muttered "Get in the car."

"Aww c'mon, Mattie!"

"IN THE CAR, NOW."

\----

"So, how did it go?" asked Francis.

"Terrible." said Arthur.

"Why do you say that? It looks like he gave you his number!"

"Yeah, that's how it always starts."

"Oh don't be so pessimistic, mon ami! You know you've just met Mr. Right!"

"I have not, and I never will. Now shut up and drive."

Francis rolled his eyes.

 _"You can say what you want, mon ami,"_ he thought, _"but I see right through you..."_

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason of course is an OC. I didn't have the heart to make Artie's most damaging ex a canon character. And yes, Francis IS one of Arthur's exes. More on that later ;)


End file.
